1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to timers and simple recording devices, and, more particularly, to portable timing devices that include alarms for indicating the end of a timed period, provide user feedback in the form of human speech, and allow for the recording of short messages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People often desire to measure or limit the duration of their activities. Commonly, this involves using a timer and an alarm to measure the passing and indicate the expiration of a predefined period of time.
Relatively sophisticated apparatuses exist, such as common alarm clocks, which are able to measure periods of time with reference to the actual time of the day. Though varying in complexity, cost, and available functions, typically such apparatuses include a timekeeping function, typically comprising a clock and an associated display whereby the actual time of the day is displayed; a timer and an associated alarm; mechanisms whereby the clock and alarm may be set; and a “snooze” or delay function. Because these apparatuses inseparably combine the roles of general timekeeping and fixed period timing, users requiring only a timing function are forced to purchase, carry, program, and use the inseparable timekeeping function as well. Thus, rather than merely setting a timer, a user must convert the length of the desired timed period into an actual time of the day and then proceed to set the alarm with reference to that actual time. This may require some effort depending on the particular alarm-setting means. For example, if, at 11:52 am a user wishes to set an alarm for 12:07 pm (a fifteen minute difference), he or she at the very least would have to set the hour, the minute, and the am/pm indicator. Of course, for a number of reasons, including a power outage, time change, or travel to a different time zone, the user may first find himself or herself having to set the clock upon which the alarm is based. Depending on the means provided for setting the time and the alarm, the user may have to wait as each digit or value advances from some starting value to the desired value. Once the alarm is set relative to actual time, additional steps may be required to activate the alarm such that it will sound when the set time is reached. Because of the inefficiency of associating simple fixed period timing with actual time, such apparatuses are much too inefficient, complex, and expensive for users requiring a simple timer.
Another disadvantage of conventional timers and alarm clocks, particularly for those with vision-related disabilities, is the lack of any non-visual feedback from the apparatus indicating, for example, that the alarm has been set or cleared, or which of different types of alarms will sound when the set time has been reached. Also, conventional timers and alarm clocks are typically limited to alarms consisting of either nonsense tones or radio programming with no capability for customization.